


night and day

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Disbandment AU, hahahahahahahahahahahah, im sorry, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: the news of Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu are dating broke out.





	night and day

“Daniel. Are you watching the news?” Yoon Jisung asked, a bit out of breath as he entered the practice room. Daniel immediately turned off the music he was practicing with and turned his attention towards Jisung.

“No. What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, feeling a little worried when one of the calmest person he ever knew looked so worried. Jisung quickly gestured Daniel to follow him and Daniel did.

They arrived at the lobby where people have been gathered around the television. Upon Daniel’s arriving, people who are mostly staffs of the management, began to stare at Daniel. Jisung held Daniel’s hand closely and directed the blonde’s attention to the television. It was a gossip show but Daniel’s attention immediately went to where a huge headline was posted on the side alongside his and Seongwu’s photos,

_Ex-Member of WANNA ONE, Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu, was rumored dating each other._

Daniel’s heart immediately dropped.

_“They have been seen repeatedly in a small hotel outside Seoul, ordering the same room and took turns entering the room. Apparently, this has been going on when Wanna One promoted together…..”_

Daniel fell a head rush and leaned to Jisung’s body, who quickly supported him. Everything seems a blur. He could heard Jisung calling his manager and raised his voice to the staffs, telling them to leave if they have no interest of helping him to calm Daniel down.

“Daniel. It’ll be okay.” Jisung reassured as he kept hold Daniel’s hands that are shaking pretty hard. The manager finally came and also help Jisung to calm Daniel down. With a soothing voice, they kept telling Daniel to breathe slowly.

“ _Hyung_. I want to see Seongwu- _hyung_. How is he..?” Daniel asked as he grabbed Jisung’s arm.

“I don’t know. I haven’t contacted him. I just found out not long before you…” Jisung answered. Jisung whispered to the manager beside him. The manager looked concerned at first but Jisung said something again and the manager lets out breathe. He handed Jisung his car keys.

“Be careful. Drive safely and try not to be seen by any reporters. Try to enter through the basement.” Daniel heard the manager said. “You call me when everything’s under control. I’m counting on you.” Jisung nodded and immediately helped Daniel stand from his chair. Jisung led Daniel to the basement and gestured him to enter the car.

It was past midnight when the car exited the company’s basement and Jisung could see the reports crowding the entrance. Some of them even tried to reach the car that Jisung drove and Daniel sitting in the passenger’s seat but Jisung managed to drive away into the road.

“How are the others?” Daniel quietly asked.

“They are worried but I told them that I’ll notify them later.” Jisung answered, still in a worried tone. His mind flashbacks to the sudden-rowdy of the Wanna One group chat. They have been disbanded for two months but their bond is still strong like when they were promoting.

Jisung’s free hand went to touch Daniel’s hand in a comforting manner. Daniel is really glad Jisung is here to comfort and soothes him just like a brother would and Daniel really need this kind of comfort now. No question asked.

Jisung took a sharp turn and entered an apartment complex, located at the center of Seoul. Daniel knew this is Seongwu’s apartment that he’s currently occupying alone. Jisung took the manager’s advice by driving the car towards the basement since entering from the front was impossible. This happened after Jisung saw the amount of reporters flooding the entrance of the apartment.

They parked near the entrance of the elevator and immediately got out. Jisung handed Daniel a cap, a hoodie and mask to cover his face before they exited the car while he himself only wear a hoodie. They made their way to the elevator, swiftly dodging the CCTV, and Daniel quickly touched to the floor where Seongwu lived.

It was a heart-wrenching experience for Jisung. To see the usual happy and smiling _dongsaeng_ that he cheered looked very worried. When the news broke out, Jisung’s instinct was to search for Daniel and protected him and Seongwu. He also took the glance over at the internet to see the reactions before he told Daniel and the netizens’ reactions are varied, both in Korean and overseas.

The elevator stopped and Daniel went running in the hall and Jisung followed him from behind. The younger male reached a door and quickly tapped the password of the door until the lock was opened.

“Seongwu- _hyung_!” Daniel called out as he entered the house, knocking off his shoes and ran inside the room. Jisung could hear a gasp from the room and a voice that he recognize could be heard,

“Daniel! I’ve been trying to reach you out—“ Seongwu’s words were cut off when Daniel immediately engulfed the shorter male into a tight embrace. Seongwu immediately return the embrace. Jisung lets out a small smile as he turned his attention away, afraid that he might ruin an intimate moment.

Daniel and Seongwu broke off but they held each other faces, staring at each other. Seongwu caught a glimpse of Jisung and the older male quickly made his way to Jisung and hugged him as well. Jisung missed Seongwu of course, but this is not how he wanted them to be reunited. Not under this circumstances.

Seongwu then lead Jisung and Daniel to sit in the living room. The room was quiet and the atmosphere was quiet heavy and no one decided to break the ice so Jisung opened his mouth,

“In a few hours, both of our management would issue a statement. Our manager would try to discuss this matter with the higher-ups but he knew the two of you are dating and he promised me that he’ll protect both of you.” Jisung spoke up.

“My manager knew about me and Daniel too. She’s very supportive and she’ll communicate with the higher-ups at my company for this too. She told me that I have to make this decision fast.” Seongwu added, his hand rested comfortably at Daniel’s. Daniel was surprisingly quiet.

Jisung nodded slowly. He was the one who knew first about Daniel and Seongwu’s relationship and have been supported them since they looked so happy with each other. He also knew about their worries if their relationship went public and what could possibly happened.

Jisung then noticed Daniel’s head slumped on Seongwu’s shoulder, startling the both of them. He realized that the younger male had fallen asleep. Jisung also noticed that Seongwu looked tired, since the eyebags under his eyes looked so prominent. He then remembered that Seongwu has been casted for a drama and it seems like the male has been studying his script.

“Go get some sleep.” Jisung told Seongwu. “It’s reckless to make decision when you’re tired. I’ll let know your manager about this so that your company wouldn’t issue a statement when both of you are out cold.”

“Jisung, I—“

“Ya, Ong Seongwu. Nothing good happens past 2 AM. Try to make your decision tomorrow morning.” Jisung ordered as he tucked the two male under a blanket on the sofa. The ex-leader smiled at them and quietly left them to rest.

Morning came and Jisung woke up after he slept on one of Seongwu’s sofa. He looked around and saw Daniel and Seongwu talking quietly, hands never left each other and they exchanged kisses. Jisung could hear giggling and soft words coming out from both of them.

They looked happy. They looked like they’re in love and they are. Jisung knew this so well. After months observed their relationship, Jisung knew how much love they have to each other. It was as if their dating scandal last night didn’t affect them at all.

And they should not let that affect their happy and healthy relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA I was typing too fast while watching brooklyn 99 i have no idea what i'm writing. but!! the thoughts of morning after dating scandal broke out seems a great prompt.


End file.
